What is the purpose of your visit?
' What is the purpose of your visit?' Pleasure This includes sight seeing , visiting friends, partaking in cultural or religious events. recreation. The Union welcomes tourists and guests. There is much to see and more to do and experience. We are a society of artists with a tremendous wealth of music, sculptures, paintings and thousands of other artistic forms that can be experienced, observed and felt in countless exhibitions, galleries, museums and collections. There are concerts, events, art shows and festivals celebrating everything imaginable. Info Bots at all Point of Entries are connected to our Union spanning GalNet and are able to recommend the venues and events suited to your tastes. There are almost countless religious groups with festivals, feast days, processions and a myriad of other activities and events. Freedom of religion is a fundamental right within the Union, but any activity that causes harm to another person without their expressed consent, or any activity that forces a sentient being to participate in anything is strictly prohibited and covered by our declared rights.1 Association to any religious group or faith does not automatically grant you entry. ''' If you are traveling for religious purpooses, provide us with your destination and the contact information of that religious group. A Union Citizen that is also part of that religion can then validate your visit and take responsibility.2 Business You are traveling or visiting the Union for the purpose of conducting business. Business is a very generic topic and most types of business are very welcome. Of all businesses there is one you need to know about that is prohibited. '''The trade of Sentient life. When you plan to do business within the Union and you are not a Union Citizen you must first contact the Trade and Commerce department . Contact can be made at any Golden Bazaar , Point of Entry or a Trade and Commerce Office at every Union Space Port (Class D ad higher). There you will get all the information about contacts, limitations and regulations. Rogue business activities are unlawful and you are subject to the full extend of Union laws while you are here. The definition of business might be different from society to society. Within the Union it is any activity where goods, services or intangible merchandise (such as information, music, literature etc) is exchanged for goods or currency. The Private Business and Commerce Act (Aka Common Interaction Act )of 4003 OTT allows private entities to participate and engage in small or one time business transactions. Such as buying and selling private property, providing or receiving a one time service. Buying merchandise, products or services from a business. It becomes a business if it is the main activity, the sole source of income, if it is sustained or repeated. Speak to a Border Guard or access an Info Bot if you are unclear about this and want to know if a specific activity is a business or a common interaction. Buying export restricted tech , real estate or weapons (Class II or higher) is restricted to Non Cits (which include Visitors). Lawful merchants and business entities will not sell you such restricted items. However the attempt to obtain these is an offense and will result in your immediate loss of all visitor privileges. Currency and financial transactions The Union Credit Unit aka UCU or simply "Credit " is the Union wide accepted form of currency. You may exchange goods, merchandise or raw materials at Golden Bazaars or POE-XChanges throughout Union space. The very wide spread use of Polonium as a form of currency in some parts of the galaxy is restricted or outright prohibited in many local juristictions. Polo Coins or Iridium chips can be easily exchanged for Credit Cubes at these aforementioned facilities. While only Union Citizens can open and maintain a permanent account at the Fist Union Bank . You can open a Travelers Account that remains active for the duration of your stay. You can of course obtain a Credit Exchange device and an account with a number of private banks. Transactions may also carried out with Credit Cubes (Pre loaded, bank and account independent) . Credit Cubes may be taken outside Union territory, but any guarantees as for their integrity or value expire when taken abroad. The Golden issue Letters of Credit as an alternative, please inquire at any Golden Bazaar or connect to the LOC-Service for Non Cits and Visitors via GalNet. The Union Credit is very stable and has not changed in value since its official introduction (over 3000 standard years ago) However the Union Central Bank in association with the Golden Treasury have issued Union Coinage that can be used for transactions within and outside Union space for transactions, The Union Iridium Fullweight Union Iridium Full Weight - 100 grams -100 Credits Foreign Currencies The Union does not recognize Kermac , Nul , Shiss 3 or any other Non physical currencies. Some Golden Bazaars maintain Currency Exchanges , but these are private operated businesses and are not federally regulated. Use of these services are at ones own risk. Value: 1 Polo Full Weight = (100 grams Rad Shielded Polonium Coin .) = Currently 100 gram of Polonium is traded at 70 Credits at Union XChanges . 1 There are a small number of Organizations that claim to be religious groups but are classified as criminal organizations. It is not against Union law to be a member of these groups (as the law can not define what religion is to one being) but their declared practices are unlawful (See Necros for example) 2 Union Citizens can vouch for any being regardless of origin and all POE procedures may be ignored, if the Citizen makes this a request. (Any and all crimes, damages, problems caused are then the UC responsibility) 3 Nul Currency was excbhanged 1:1 after the Nul joined the Union. Category:Misc.